


Bark, Don't Bite

by immaturefan, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boss Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol is tired, Degradation, I really don't know, M/M, Nipple Play, Piss Play, Puppy Play, this is really short but i did my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaturefan/pseuds/immaturefan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Baekhyun loves playing Chanyeol's puppy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 22
Kudos: 122
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Bark, Don't Bite

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V055
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** This is more of a drabble than a full story and I'm sorry in advance if I disappoint anyone. It happens my first time in a fest and life was crazy. Thank you for your time!

“I don’t remember asking a bunch of pathetic excuses, where is the report I wanted from you?”

Baekhyun spoke without showing any emotion. His black suit fit him perfectly, showing his wide shoulders and slim waist. The watch on his wrist was expensive but not as expensive as his patience.

“I- sir it is- “

“Get out and do not come back if you fail to prepare your report until tomorrow morning.”

The man left the room after bowing a couple of times. Baekhyun sighed and kept working on his computer. He had a meeting an hour later and he felt stressed since it was an important one. He practiced his presentation so many times that he knew every word by heart but he had to, his superiors wanted him to achieve things and Baekhyun wanted to believe he did. The only thing he had to do was presenting it so he could get promoted.

-

Chanyeol was groaning when he unlocked his apartment door. The day was like hell and he was tired, so tired. He had to work till 10 pm and he just wanted to sleep but something was off.

“Baek?”

He called his lover but there was no sound, then he heard.

Fast, rhythmic steps were running towards him accompanying loud breathing sounds. Chanyeol chuckled.  _ Of fucking course. _

“You growled at me like a feral dog today, of course, you’d want to be a puppy…”

Only with a collar, ears, and tail, Baekhyun was looking at him innocently. He was swaying his hips like he was extremely happy that his owner has arrived. Chanyeol sighed and pet his head.

“Okay baby, come and we’ll have fun with you.”

“Woof woof!” Baekhyun clearly satisfied followed Chanyeol.

Chanyeol groaned again and sat down on top of the bed. “You made a mess baby,” he looked around, the bedroom was like a playground. Well, it was a playground for Baekhyun since he was a puppy. Loosening his tie and messing with his own hair, Chanyeol sighed.

Baekhyun was watching him intently, he sat down on the floor and swaying his hips left to right excitedly. Chanyeol took off his suit slowly, maybe a little bit too slow for Baekhyun’s liking, the smaller whined, and failed to stay still.

“Hush Baekhyun, I want you to be a good boy,” Chanyeol spoke when folding his clothes. Baekhyun gave a small grunt but didn’t protest further.

Finally, Chanyeol was only in his boxer, he sat down and called Baekhyun to between his legs. Baekhyun obeyed immediately, he was eager to move nonstop and Chanyeol was not in the mood to coo at his lover.

“Stop!” His voice was stoic and naked from an emotion. “If you don’t follow orders, you won’t get rewards sweetheart.”

Baekhyun whined and bowed his head. Sighing, Chanyeol patted his head and caught the corner of his boxer to reveal his flaccid cock. Baekhyun straightened and showed his tongue breathing loudly.

Chanyeol hummed and caught Baekhyun’s collar to pull him. “Now show me how much you want this to wake up and fuck you.” Before he finished his sentence Baekhyun attacked his member licking like it’s the tastiest ice cream. The small tongue attacks woke up Chanyeol’s penis not so long after and he mumbled a quiet ‘enough’. Baekhyun didn’t hear or care and kept licking.

Chanyeol caught his collar again, this time to push him. “You’re a brat,” he mumbled and watched panting Baekhyun. The smaller was aroused, his pupils dilated and his small cock hard and red. He was shaking with lust.

“Open up,” Chanyeol ordered and Baekhyun opened his mouth more. He wanted his boyfriend to fuck his mouth but apparently, Chanyeol had other plans. When hot clear liquid filled his mouth, the small puppy was surprised and coughed a little. After finishing, he hit Baekhyun’s lips with his hard member a couple of times. “You must listen when I say enough,” he grumbled and patted his head.

Baekhyun whined and licked his lips with sad puppy eyes. Chanyeol sighed, he was mad at him but his lover was so cute, he had a hard time staying mad. He patted again and pulled the collar. “Open your mouth.” Baekhyun followed the order immediately, his tongue was out of his mouth and the subspace he was in was so deep. Chanyeol yanked his head and put himself in his lover’s mouth harshly. He didn’t give him any time to adjust, pushed his member till his pubic hairs touching Baekhyun’s nose. Baekhyun’s eyes were full of tears, his face flushed and hair dishevelled. Chanyeol groaned, they just started but his little baby was already looking so fucked up.

He kept going his in-and-outs without a break or any pity, Baekhyun was almost choking on his member but it was obvious he was into it. A couple of minutes later Chanyeol’s rhythm changed and he pulled out. Baekhyun was coughing when white strips painted his face, he tried to clean himself with his tongue but it was hard so he whined again.

Chanyeol laughed. “You’re such a demanding dog, turn around.”

Baekhyun did what he was told and he shook his ass a little bit to show how horny he is. Chanyeol spanked him once, Baekhyun howled with pain. Chanyeol spanked him twice, Baekhyun howled, raised his ass and lowered his upper body.

“You’re just a bitch. A dog. You cannot be demanding. You’re not the boss here.” Chanyeol spoke with an icy voice. Baekhyun whimpered and waited. Chanyeol put his fingers on top of Baekhyun’s back and traced his spine. “I hope we’re clear. You’re my cumdump, act like it.”

Baekhyun whimpered again and sniffled. Chanyeol caressed his hips, Baekhyun had already prepared himself, his hole was stretched with a buttplug attached to a dog tail. Chanyeol took it out so fast that Baekhyun sobbed. He spanked his gaping hole. “You’re like a bitch in heat… Is it the time of the month baby?” He spanked again, the hole was puffy and red. Baekhyun sobbed and nodded, he was so turned on that he would do everything to feel Chanyeol in him.

Chanyeol cupped his gaping hole and inserted one finger. “Your pussy wants me so much… Should I give what it wants hm?” Baekhyun sobbed again and tried to hump to relieve himself, at least a little bit. Chanyeol of course noticed that and spanked his little member hard. “I told you to be a good boy,” Baekhyun whined but stayed still. After the first one, Chanyeol put the second finger. “You’re just making this slower for you.”

The puppy cried, he was desperate, he wanted it so bad. Chanyeol could see it, he pulled out his fingers and hit the pussy with his member a couple of times. “You want it, baby?”

Baekhyun cried, he was just a dog, he couldn’t speak. Chanyeol pushed the head unexpectedly. Baekhyun howled and tried to stay still. He couldn’t let Chanyeol stop. Chanyeol started to kiss Baekhyun’s back. “You’re a bitch.” He groaned. “But I love you so much.” He whispered and started to caress his nipples. “Are you going to give me some milk?”

Baekhyun groaned and stopped himself, he really wanted to push himself back. Chanyeol was pinching his nipples and leaving kisses on his back. “My puppy, my dear puppy…Are you ready to feed me, can I milk you, baby?”

Legs shaking, Baekhyun whimpered. He was sniffing quietly. Chanyeol chuckled and he pushed himself slowly feeling the hot wet cave accepting his length. His lover dropped his head and groaned, his member was achingly red and started to drip. Chanyeol knowingly missed his prostate and pinched his right nipple one more time. Baekhyun was frustrated, he barked and struggled with Chanyeol’s hold. Chanyeol spanked his butt and snarled. “Stay still or you can’t have the rest.”

Sniffing, Baekhyun bowed his head and kept waiting. Chanyeol pushed his member a couple of inches more and kissed his neck. “Behave pup, I will take care of you,” Chanyeol mumbled and pushed himself fully. His pubic hair was touching Baekhyun’s soft hips, they groaned at the same time.

With a pace Chanyeol started his thrusts, his hands were wandering Baekhyun’s chest and his lips were behind his ears saying things keeping Baekhyun hot and bothered. “You like it huh? You like to be full as a good boy but are you, babe? Are you a good boy?”  _ Thrust _ . “You think you deserve to get fucked like this?”  _ Thrust _ . “Your pussy vacuums my cock pup; it seems like you don’t want to be left empty.”

Baekhyun’s silent cries never stopped, he was on cloud 9 and he couldn’t even shut his mouth, his drool was everywhere and his red angry cock was long forgotten. Finally, Chanyeol turned him to his back and started to lick his nipples, sucking and nibbling them. Baekhyun came without touching his member. He whined and white liquid washed over his tummy. Hands rubbing his come all over his body didn’t stop and rubbed his sensitive penis. Chanyeol loved touching it, Baekhyun’s cock was small and cute. When he took it to his hand, it was lost in his big fingers and it was so hot. Chanyeol kept playing with his member, sucking his puffy red nipples and pushing himself in and out. Baekhyun was delirious, he was just whining and blabbering some poorly excuses as barks. He was so sensitive but he couldn’t decide if it was enough or not. Chanyeol loved watching his rim sucking his shaft and getting puffier every minute.

Taking a breath, Chanyeol watched his small lover squirming and whining nonstop, chuckled, and blew one of his nipples and Baekhyun sobbed. He couldn’t come anymore, his little member was exhausted and Baekhyun was crying, begging while making small noises. Chanyeol shushed him and pet his head. “Good boy, you’re such a good boy pup.” He got slower but it didn’t help Baekhyun any better. He looked like he couldn’t decide what to feel and tears were leaving his eyes blurring his vision.

Chanyeol started to pet his tummy and feel his own member as a bulge there, he grinned and got rough again. He was abusing Baekhyun’s prostate but the smaller one was a mess. He couldn’t even sob, his breathing was not stable. When Chanyeol came inside of him Baekhyun purred and it made his lover coo. Yes, he was mad at Baekhyun but he couldn’t keep it up for a long time anyway.

Baekhyun was purring and tried to lick Chanyeol’s face tiredly. Chanyeol laughed at his silly attempts since he couldn’t find his target. Baekhyun made a sad face when Chanyeol left him empty but his distress was gone as soon as he felt Chanyeol’s arms around his waist. He was up in the air and his boyfriend was taking him to the shower. Baekhyun noticed it and protested it with a weak bark.

Chanyeol sighed. “No, we have to clean you before sleep, or else you’ll be sticky and mad at me tomorrow.” Baekhyun snuggled up closer to him and licked his neck. Chanyeol could feel his pout but Baekhyun was too tired to do anything to stop him so he just filled the tub with hot water. After getting sure about the temperature of the water he put smaller in there and started to rub and clean him. Baekhyun’s eyes were almost closed and Chanyeol put lots of kisses everywhere he could manage.

After half an hour Baekhyun was wrapped in a towel and Chanyeol was trying to stop him to splash water into the bedroom. “No pup, stay still so I can dry your hair.” Baekhyun shook his head and butt so he was kind of dry but not in the way Chanyeol wanted. He sighed and bit his ear. “You’re a monster.”

Baekhyun whined and licked Chanyeol’s cheek, and Chanyeol was only a man, he wasn’t immune to his cuteness. After putting a t-shirt on Baekhyun, he put him on the bed and laid down next to him. Playing with his fingers, he kissed his cheek. “You know I love you right?”

Baekhyun smiled, his eyes taking that beautiful shape of crescents. “I love you too.”

“But I wish you stopped being an asshole during work Baekhyun,” mumbled Chanyeol. Baekhyun pouted and hugged him. “I am sorry baby, I was just...so stressed. I know it doesn’t make it better or it is not an excuse.” He kissed Chanyeol’s ear. Chanyeol smiled. “That’s my good boy.”

Chanyeol knew he deserved that punch but he didn’t regret it. Not at all.


End file.
